Free
by rickiss
Summary: Draco envie Blaise. Blaise, qui a ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'a pas, lui.


Un petit OS, sans prétention. Les pensées d'un Draco, pas très heureux… Une sorte d'hommage de ma part à un personnage que j'adore, et d'ailleurs plutôt pour la version que j'en ai eu par les fanfics (c'est fou comme ce personnage a pris une vraie dimension, ainsi qu'une personnalité propre, davantage par les fics que dans la version de Rowling ! C'est un phénomène fascinant !) : Blaise Zabini.

Au Blaise des fics, donc, dont je suis tombée en amour (comme on dit si joliment) le jour où je l'ai rencontré au détour de tous ces écrits de fans…

**NB** : Au passage, pour celles et ceux qui aiment éventuellement écouter une musique en lisant : j'ai écrit en grande partie ce texte en écoutant _Free_, de Stevie Wonder.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling (et ce Blaise-là, un peu à tous les auteurs de fanfics qui ont eu, un jour, l'envie d'écrire sur lui).

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Free**

Je t'envie, Blaise.

Je t'envie, vraiment. Du fond du cœur. Du fond de ce cœur glacé, bloqué, inutile qui siège dans ma poitrine. Du fond de cet organe qui ne me sert à rien, mais qui me fait quand même un mal de chien quand je te vois, je t'envie.

Je t'envie, Blaise.

Parce que tu es libre.

Parce que la vie ne semble pas être difficile ni compliquée pour toi.

Je t'envie de sourire tout le temps, d'arriver à être toujours si enthousiaste, curieux, intéressé.

Je suis avide de tous ces sentiments que tu as tant de facilité à éprouver. Je veux moi aussi un jour ressentir cet appétit démesuré et indécent que tu as pour la vie !

Tu es libre, Blaise. Libre de rire aux éclats sans qu'on se choque, libre d'exprimer tes pensées sans qu'on te juge, libre de prendre du plaisir à vivre sans qu'on te le reproche.

Comment fais-tu, Blaise ?

Comment fais-tu pour arriver à déployer tes ailes sur ce monde sans avoir peur de sauter dans le vide ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu ne t'écraseras pas au sol ? As-tu seulement conscience du danger, des risques, de ta propre vulnérabilité ?

En fait, même pas, je crois. Je suis sûr que tu t'es libéré de ça aussi. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu es libre de toute entrave. Rien ne paraît jamais t'effrayer, te bloquer, te retenir.

Et tu ris.

Et tu joues.

Et tu cries.

Et tu pleures.

Tu vis, enfin. Tu vis librement, sans jamais rien craindre, sans jamais te sentir retenu par un regard, par une parole, par un reproche.

Pourtant, Blaise, tu devines bien qu'on t'envie, qu'on te juge, qu'on se moque de toi parfois, aussi, non ? Le sais-tu, qu'on te désapprouve, parfois ? Sens-tu que de loin en loin, on te rejette parfois ?

La Maison à laquelle nous appartenons tous deux n'est pas tendre avec les gens libres, qui n'ont ni Dieu ni Maître. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Et la classe dans laquelle nous sommes nés tous deux n'est pas non plus clémente avec ceux qui rêvent trop tôt de s'envoler trop haut.

Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je sais que tu le sais. Car les rares fois, où trop vulnérable pour encore réussir à garder tout le contrôle de moi-même, je t'ai confié mes peurs, tu m'as dit :

« Je sais, Draco. »

Mais dans ta voix à ce moment-là, je n'ai senti nulle crainte, nulle appréhension. Seulement une certitude, calme et résolue. Et distante aussi.

Comme si au fond, ça ne te concernait pas.

Mais merde, Blaise, tu es comme moi, au fond, non ? Toi aussi tu appartiens à une famille qui attend des choses de toi ! Toi aussi tu fais partie d'un clan qui s'attend à ce que tu accomplisses pour lui de grandes choses ! Toi aussi tu devrais avoir comme moi cette peur au ventre, cette peur qui te dévore, te bouffe, te tue…

Cette peur d'échouer.

Cette peur de décevoir.

Cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Cette peur d'être rejeté.

Ne ressens-tu pas tout ça, Blaise ? Enfin, merde, ne ressens-tu jamais cette peur qu'on t'inflige à trop attendre de toi ? Suis-je le seul à ressentir ça ? Suis-je vraiment le seul à me sentir prisonnier de ces attentes, à me sentir bloqué dans un rôle que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à jouer ? Suis-je le seul à détester ma vie mais à n'en pas imaginer d'autre ?

« C'est ta vie, Draco. Ta vie. »

Oui, Blaise, mais c'était facile pour toi de me dire ça, les rares fois où ma faiblesse menait mes pas jusqu'à ton lit, où je confiais ma vulnérabilité au creux de ton oreille, où mes traîtresses de larmes s'échouaient parfois sur ton épaule. Solide, et forte. Qui ne tremblait, jamais, elle.

Oui, Blaise, pour toi c'était facile d'être fort, et de me dire ça. Parce que toi, tu es libre. Toi tu as réussi à ignorer les demandes, à rejeter les attentes, à te détourner de ce chemin tout tracé.

Mais comment fais-tu ?

Moi aussi je veux être libre, moi aussi je veux comme toi être capable de sourire avec sincérité, de rire avec appétit, d'aimer sans abîmer… Moi aussi je veux être capable d'être heureux, d'apprécier l'instant présent, et d'avoir envie d'aller vers les gens.

Moi aussi je veux être libre.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'ai ni ta spontanéité, ni ton optimisme, ni ton ouverture d'esprit. Je n'ai pas un dixième de ta gentillesse, que tu caches pourtant bien souvent sous une ironie mordante. Je n'ai pas un centième de ta curiosité, que tu dis pourtant souvent mal placée. Je n'ai pas un millième de ton humanité, toi qui te penses pourtant trop souvent détaché de tout.

Car au fond de moi, je le sais, Blaise. Tu n'es pas détaché, ni indifférent. Tu es juste libre.

Comment fais-tu, dis-moi ? Me donnerais-tu un peu, à moi, que tu appelles parfois avec impudeur « ton ami », un peu de cette liberté ? Me livrerais-tu la recette, pour qu'un jour je sois heureux, moi aussi ?

Me dirais-tu comment tu fais, si j'osais enfin ouvrir réellement mon cœur, tu sais, cet organe vide et creux qui fait semblant de battre en moi ? Me dirais-tu comment tu fais pour être libre ?

« Il n'y a pas de recette miracle, Draco. Pour être libre, il faut le choisir. Dans la vie, tout est une question de choix. »

Mais moi, ce choix, je ne crois pas y avoir droit. On n'a pas droit aux rêves, ici bas.

C'est déplacé. Même dans mes pensées, je crois entendre mon père. Il trouverait mes rêves de liberté indécents, malvenus. Lui non plus n'est pas libre. Lui non plus ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut.

Mais lui, comme tous les autres, semble s'être accommodé de ces entraves. Moi, je n'arrive pas encore à me résoudre à ces chaînes, parce que quand je te vois, toi qui es libre, je t'envie.

Etre proche de toi ne m'aide pas, au fond. Car à vivre à l'ombre de tes ailes, j'en viens à être avide du ciel.

Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas la possibilité de m'envoler, ni le courage de tout larguer pour sauter dans le vide.

Blaise, dis, n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune échappatoire pour moi ?

« Ouvre les yeux, Draco. Ouvre ton cœur. »

Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Cet organe qui bat vaguement en moi n'est pas fait pour fonctionner correctement. Il pulse parfois un peu plus vite, quand il me rappelle que l'appel du large me tente parfois. Mais il n'est pas fait de sang et de bravoure, il n'est pas assez grand pour supporter une telle décision.

Alors oui, Blaise, je ferme les yeux. Et tant bien que mal, je ferme mon cœur aussi. Je tente de rester sourd à cette envie inconvenante, dérangeante, malvenue.

Je tente d'oublier cette envie qui me taraude et me hante parfois, la nuit, quand mes cauchemars sont trop réels, et trop noirs.

Je tente d'oublier combien parfois j'aimerais être comme toi, Blaise.

Juste un peu comme toi.


End file.
